


Lebanon’s Twenty-Third Annual Halloween Extravaganza!!!

by you_idjits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, fireman!cas, human!Cas, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_idjits/pseuds/you_idjits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to dress up for Halloween. Dean and Sam agree, reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>(inspired by <a href="http://archiought.tumblr.com/post/111638577737/how-did-i-end-up-as-the-cat-prompt-13-for">archiought's prompt fill for me</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lebanon’s Twenty-Third Annual Halloween Extravaganza!!!

“Absolutely not.”

“Dean,” Cas says, shaking the ad emphatically as if that will change his mind. “Please?”

“No. Oh my God, no.”

“Come on, Dean, it’ll be fun.” Sam says.

“Mind your own business, bitch.” Dean takes another look at the ad, which proudly announces _Lebanon’s Twenty-Third_ _Annual Halloween Extravaganza!!!_ Three exclamation points. Seriously, three. There’s a tacky clip art of a witch, and the paper’s bright orange, and just. No. No way in hell.

“Dean,” Sam says. He glances at Cas. “It’s Cas’s first Halloween in the Bunker. I thought you wanted him to be doing human things.”

“Jesus Christ, Sammy, you want to go to a Halloween party? What is this, the second grade?”

“I never went through the second grade,” Cas says. “I want to go.”

“You want to go. You want to dress up and Trick or Treat and–”

“Yes,” Cas says. He has his serious face on, and Dean feels his conviction fading. “Halloween is one of the more bizarre human traditions, and I would like to try it.”

“Cas,” Dean says. He takes the paper from Cas’s hands, gently. “You know what we do for a living. Halloween, it’s like– it’s a joke, okay? And not a very funny one.”

Cas reaches for the ad, misses, and then reaches for Dean’s hand instead. Dean lets him hold it, lets him intertwine their fingers. “Dean, please. I want to go to this Halloween party, and I want you and Sam to come with me.”

And, well, shit. Dean can’t say no to that.

So he sighs, pulling Cas close enough to kiss him, wrapping arms around his waist. “Fine. Fine. So what’re you gonna be? An angel?”

“Not funny,” Sam says.

“No, wait, I’ve got a better idea.” He pauses for dramatic effect, which does nothing. Sam raises his eyebrows, unimpressed. “You should dress up as a fireman. You know? ‘Cause you rescue people from flames? It’s, like, a metaphor for Hell, ‘cause–”

“We get it, Dean,” says Sam.

“It’s just not funny,” says Cas.

“Whatever,” says Dean. He’s got better things to do than waste his time with these two. A Halloween party, good God. Dean was planning on spending Halloween watching Beetlejuice with a bowl of cheap candy, but no, Cas has to stumble across that goddamn flyer in the grocery store. Maybe he’ll forget about it by the time Halloween comes around.

 

As it turns out, Cas most certainly does _not_ forget about it. Before Dean knows it, October 31 comes around and he is standing in the Bunker library staring at the three most terrifying Halloween costumes known to man.

“I’m going to be the firefighter,” Cas says, glowing with pride.

“And what the fuck are these two?” Dean waves a hand.

“The tree and the cat.”

“The– sorry, what?” Sam asks, looking earnest but confused.

“The tree and the cat. After you suggested I dress as a fireman, I did some research. It seems as though firemen rescuing cats from trees is a common– what’s the word? Trope. A common trope.”

And oh, God, Cas looks so proud of himself, and Dean loves him so much. It’s disgusting.

“I’m not wearing either of these things,” Dean says.

“You’re wearing the cat costume,” Cas says, and Sam fist pumps.

Dean stares for a moment, first at Cas, then at the costume. No. No way in hell. There’s a tail, and ears, and just– “How did I end up as the cat?”

“Because then I get to save you,” Cas says.

For a moment, Dean falters, but then Sam says, “Aww, how sweet,” and the moment’s over.

“Sam, I’m gonna punch you.”

“You can’t. I’m a tree now.”

“I can punch trees.”

“Yeah, and look like an idiot.”

“He already looks like an idiot,” Cas says.

“Oh, come on, you too?” Dean feigns a look of betrayal.

Well, this is it. This is their life now. Arguing over Halloween costumes. It’s better, Dean supposes, to feign betrayal than to feel it.

He and Cas are in a good place. A really good place. They’re talking and they’re trusting. They’re kissing, a lot. They’re giving and taking equal shares. Maybe Dean can afford to give here.

But then he looks at the cat costume again, and– “Shit, Cas, I can’t wear that in public. I’d look ridiculous.”

“Dean,” Cas says. “If you wear the costume, I will give you free blowjobs for a week.”

“Oh my God,” Sam says. “My ears.”

“Free blowjobs,” Dean repeats weakly. “As many as I want?”

“As many as you want.”

“Please, spare me,” says Sam.

“Deal,” says Dean.

 

So he wears the cat costume.

It’s embarrassing at first, but then they get to _Lebanon’s Twenty-Third_ _Annual Halloween Extravaganza!!!_ and everyone’s in costume and nobody cares. Besides, Sam looks pretty bad in the tree getup too.

Cas, though. Cas has gone full-out with the fireman gear, uniform and helmet and everything. He looks vaguely confused by it all, disoriented by the costumed crowds, but Dean thinks he’s having a good time.

“Dean,” he says, “Dean, look at that costume. Did she really put an arrow through her head?”

Yeah, so Cas’s sense of perception dulled a lot when he became human. “No, Cas,” Dean sighs, and then he has to explain the headband-things, and Cas’s eyes go wide with fascination. All wonder and no worry. It’s nice to see, for once. Maybe there is something magic about Halloween.

Dean gets outrageously drunk, and then the cat costume isn’t so bad. About halfway through, Sam disappears somewhere with a young woman in a demon costume, and Dean considers making a joke, but he refrains. Barely.

Cas eats way too much cheap candy, Babe Ruths and Butterfingers, Milky Ways and M&Ms. He eats that shit up, and he loves it. When he kisses Dean, he tastes like milk chocolate.

They go home around midnight, Cas’s eyes bright behind the visor of his firefighter’s helmet. “Thank you,” he says, and for that Dean has to pull the car over to kiss him. The helmet presses against Dean’s forehead, and it’s uncomfortable for both of them, but they deal with it.

“I do love a man in uniform,” Dean says. “Big, strong hero type.” He takes off the helmet to kiss Cas properly, knot fingers in his wild hair.

“I mean it,” Cas says. “I know you didn’t want to do this.”

“It’s okay,” Dean says, more focused on sucking a hickey into Cas’s neck. “I’d probably do anything if you asked me to.”

Cas pushes him away, gently.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Cas says, but he’s still looking at Dean. God, those eyes are intense. Blue like, like… Shit. Dean’s too drunk to come up with metaphors and stuff. They’re just, they’re just really blue. Really, really blue.

“Cas?”

“It’s just,” Cas says, “I just. I love you, Dean, so much.”

“Oh.” Dean knew that, he thinks he knew that, but this is different. He’s never heard Cas say it. “Um. I love you too.”

Cas kisses him, again. And again. God, his lips taste too sweet, sticky and sugary and– Dean puts a hand on Cas’s chest. “Ugh, no, Cas. We can’t do this right now, not while I’m wearing this abomination. Feels too close to that furry kink thing. Just, no.”

“Mmm, how unfortunate,” Cas says, nosing at his jaw. “Then I guess you’ll just have to take the costume off.”

Dean thinks this might be his favorite Halloween yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on [tumblr](http://shootingstarcas.tumblr.com/post/112096870446/lebanons-twenty-third-annual-halloween).  
> Please do yourself a favor and go look at Rachel's drawing.


End file.
